1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diode package structure and a method for making the same, and particularly relates to a wafer level vertical diode package structure and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art provides a diode package structure that includes a P-type semiconductor layer P, an N-type semiconductor layer N, a metal wire L and a package colloid C. The P-type semiconductor layer P connects with the N-type semiconductor layer N. The N-type semiconductor layer N is electrically disposed on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) D directly, and the P-type semiconductor layer P is electrically-connected to the PCB D via the metal wire L. In addition, the P-type semiconductor layer P, the N-type semiconductor layer N and the metal wire L are enclosed by the package colloid C. The diode package structure of the prior art can be used as a passive element.
However, the diode package structure has the following drawbacks:
1. The wire-bonding process using metal wire L and the package process using the package colloid C are necessary in the prior art. Hence, the material cost and the manufacturing cost are increased.
2. The P-type semiconductor layer P is electrically connected to the PCB D via the metal wire L, so that the electrical path is long. Hence, the electric conductivity of the prior art is bad.